Rumiko's High School
by Franela
Summary: Kagome conoce a un chico que ya tiene novia, Sango teme enamorarse de un mujeriego, Ayame se reencuentra con su amor de infancia y Rin encuentra en el frío chico popular alguien que puede sacar la alegría que alguna vez tuvo ¡Oh, la secundaria y todas sus bondades! / Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!, del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero no les provoque querer arrancarse los ojos (o quemarme en la plaza) xD

Este fic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!, _¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa?!_ (Dense una vuelta por allá, hay varios mucho mejores que esta aberración de la humanidad)

 **...**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: AU, OOC, HISTORIA SIN SENTIDO, DESEO DE CERRAR LA VENTANA A LA TERCERA PALABRA, PELIGRO DE SANGRAMIENTO OCULAR Y VARIOS MÁS.**_

 **...**

 **Rumiko's High School**  
 _Por Franela_

 **...**

El sol brillaba sobre las cabezas juveniles de nuestras bellas protagonistas, los pájaros cantaban hermosas tonadas y el viento soplaba en la medida justa para que los largos cabellos se revolvieran con gracia. Era, en resumen, un perfecto primer día de escuela en _Rumiko's High School_ , la mejor secundaria de Japón.

Kagome y Sango eran amigas desde hacía varios años, estuvieron juntas en la misma primaria donde se hicieron inseparables y ahora disfrutaban el poder asistir a la misma secundaria. En cuanto llegaron a la escuela se dieron cuenta de que muchas miradas estaban sobre ellas, algunas de ellas recelosas y otras más corteses.

—¡Hey, Kagome! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas. La aludida suspiró bajamente mientras que su amiga hacía una mueca con los labios. Allí estaba Kouga otra vez—. Hola, Sango.

—No sabía que también habías entrado a esta secundaria —respondió ella, evitando el saludo. A Kouga lo conocían de la primaria, donde se la había pasado intentando invitar a Kagome a salir por más que ésta lo rechazara; le espantaba, además, a cualquier pretendiente.

—Es la mejor de Tokio, obvio que iba a aplicar a ella —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Se giró nuevamente a Kagome—. ¿Ya sabes en qué clase estás?

—No, ahora íbamos a ver los tableros —respondió ella.

Kouga se ofreció a acompañarlas y ambas chicas aceptaron a regañadientes. Mientras confirmaban con alegría que ellas compartirían clases mientras que el muchacho de ojos azulados estaba en el salón de al lado, alguien llegó armando alboroto y empujando a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—Oye, Kikyo, ¿por qué te marchas cuando te estoy hablando? —masculló un muchacho de apariencia peculiar, tomando el hombro de Kagome y volteándola bruscamente. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la chica a la cual tomó no era su novia, aunque debía reconocer un tremendo parecido—. Y-yo... Lo siento —se disculpó con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Te confundí con alguien más.

—¿Qué tal si partes por soltarla? —bufó Kouga, espectador del momento, mirando duramente al otro muchacho.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te crees lobo sarnoso que me vienes a mostrar los dientes de esa manera? —se quejó el chico, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

—¡Mejor que un perro rabioso como tú! —exclamó el moreno mientras tronaba sus dedos, listo para la pelea.

—Inuyasha —llamó alguien. Los cuatro adolescentes se voltearon para encontrarse con una chica de piel blanca y rostro sereno—. ¿Por qué siempre estás metido en una pelea?

—No es nada, ya me iba. —El chico se desentendió del asunto y se alejó, siguiendo a la muchacha en su lenta retirada y tomando su mano—. ¿Por qué eres tú la que siempre desaparece de mi vista? —Antes de desaparecer del cuadro Kagome se dio cuenta de que aquél le daba una última mirada; sus mejillas comenzaron a arder tras sentir el escrutinio de aquellos ojos dorados. Kouga bufó.

—No creo que te confundiera con su novia, no son ni parecidas —dijo él, mostrando su arisca personalidad.

—La verdad es que sí nos parecemos un poco —murmuró la chica, aún impresionada por la extraña situación—, ambas tenemos el cabello negro...

—Claro —le siguió Sango—, en especial porque su cabello llega hasta el suelo, su piel es más clara, su postura distinta —enumeró la castaña—, y por supuesto porque tus ojos son como los de ella, marrones con una pizca de chocolate —concluyó con una sonrisa—. Por favor, Kagome, si hasta esa chica de allá se parece más —añadió, señalando a otra joven de baja estatura que entraba en el recinto.

Rin entraba a la secundaria mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos, sin importarle las miradas que provenían de los demás. Otra chica ligeramente más alta le dio alcance cuando ya se había adentrado en el edificio, provocando que ambas casi terminaran en el suelo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó en un murmuro la pelinegra mientras recogía su reproductor de mp3 del suelo, lamentándose por los rayones que ahora tenía.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser una antisocial al menos hoy? ¡Quiero comenzar bien la secundaria! —exclamó la otra, pelirroja y de ojos verdes—. ¡No más aisladas, quiero ser una chica popular! —añadió con determinación, alzando su puño con dramatismo.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Llamas demasiado la atención, Ayame.

—Estamos en la misma clase, 1-1 —comentó, ignorando la petición de bajar el volumen—. Aún quedan unos minutos, espérame, voy por un refresco y hacemos nuestra entrada triunfal. —Salió corriendo por el pasillo, ignorando los gritos de un profesor que le recordaba que no podía hacer eso. Rin suspiró, encaminándose en dirección a su salón; si Ayame ignoraba sus peticiones, ella también lo haría.

Entonces pasó por el pasillo un muchacho de último curso, de alta estatura y larga cabellera blanquecina (cosa que ignoraba todas y cada una de las reglas de la escuela respecto a la presentación personal), con un caminar lento y parsimonioso. Todas las chicas a doscientos metros a la redonda suspiraron al verlo pasar, entre ella cierta pelinegra de apenas algo más de un metro sesenta de altura.

Rin le miró sorprendida, con ojos ensoñadores y el aire escapándose de sus pulmones.

—¿A quién vez? —Ayame le pegó el susto de su vida, aunque parecía ajena a aquello mientras bebía del refresco por el que se había alejado—. Wow —agregó al sentir la estela de suspiros a su alrededor, identificando al culpable.

Rin le miró interrogante. Ayame comprendió, su amiga no era de muchas palabras.

—Debe ser ese sempai del que todas están enamoradas, escuché que hablaban de él mientras iba por mi refresco —aludió, mostrando su lata casi vacía.

Durante la primera clase del día dos pelinegras de clases distintas pensaban distraídamente en dos jóvenes de apariencias muy similares. Kagome por un lado pensaba en esos ojos dorados que en un comienzo la vieron con rabia, sin embargo pronto se suavizaron y mostraron una ternura que jamás había visto en los ojos de Kouga. De hecho, siempre ha pensado que él está enamorado de alguien más. Rin, por su parte, poca y nada de atención prestaba a la clase de matemáticas. Con su asiento junto a la ventana podía ver a los alumnos que estaban en el edificio del frente, entre ellos aquel sempai de mirada indiferente a los demás.

Aquello no escapó de la mirada aguda de Ayame, quien veía además como un par de ojos castaños en un rostro pecoso no perdían de vista a su ensoñadora amiga. Para el primer receso Rin volvió a ponerse sus audífonos, dispuesta nuevamente a ignorar al mundo. Su amiga iba a reclamarle que salieran a tomar algo de aire (y de paso ver si encontraban a ese sempai que parecía robar sus pensamientos) cuando notó que aquel muchacho de muchas pecas en el rostro se acercó a hablarle. Para su mala suerte, Ayame ya sabía que Rin se hallaba desconectada del mundo, y pronto el muchacho desistió en su intentó y volvió con sus amigos.

Cuando por fin logró convencerla de que extendieran las piernas un poco bajaron a tiempo para encontrarse con unos chicos que Ayame conocía a la perfección.

—¡Ginta, Hakkaku! —llamó Ayame, agitando su palma con alegría. Tomó a Rin del brazo y la jaló con ella—. Chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos.

—Ayame —dijeron ambos, medio asombrados, medio incrédulos a lo que sus ojos veían. Era su amiga de la infancia, aquella chica que gustaba de fastidiar a todo el mundo, que ellos sabían era el...

—¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? —gruñó alguien a sus espaldas. El par de adolescentes sintieron el escalofrío correspondiente a la voz de su más temible amigo.

—Kouga —susurró ella, sintiendo cómo la sangre se subía a sus mejillas. Hacía cinco años que había dejado de ver a aquellos tres muchachos debido a que su abuelo había muerto y sus padres se habían mudado de ciudad, aunque había vuelto en medio de la primaria para encontrarse con que todos habían emprendido rumbos distintos.

—Ayame. —El moreno se quedó de piedra, veía el sonrojo en la piel blanquecina de ella y sabía que la suya no era muy diferente. De pronto había comenzado a hacer mucho calor. Recordaba a la perfección aquellos ojos verdes, la dulce sonrisa de la infancia que los había separado y esa promesa de volverse a encontrar, ésa que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Rin aprovechó la distracción de su amiga y el rosa panorama que se estaba proyectando a su alrededor para alejarse de ahí. Le apetecía algo de soledad así que emprendió rumbo a la biblioteca. Cuando era niña había comenzado a leer mucho, en especial desde que sus padres se divorciaran y pelearan constantemente por su custodia. Su alegre personalidad había dado paso a un silencio sepulcral, y prefería el aislamiento antes que los cientos de amigos que antes la rodeaban. A primera vista casi nadie entendía su amistad con Ayame, incluso a veces ni ella misma lo hacía, pero aquella pelirroja la conoció cuando todo eran risas y alegrías, y fue testigo de su lento cambio.

En pensamientos se le fue acabando el descanso, y mientras el resto de los alumnos volvían presurosos a sus salones de clases, ella continuaba con la misma (y desesperante) calma, la misma que traía otro chico que caminaba en sentido contrario. En el lapsus que él pasó a su lado, Rin no pudo evitar ver aquellas lagunas doradas que la miraban fijamente. No se preguntó por qué aquél muchacho tenía el cabello de un color tan extraño (y tan largo) ni una altura tan notoria para sólo ser un chico de secundaria (aunque cuando fuera de último año), mucho menos se cuestionó el porqué de su mirada ambarina, simplemente se quedó prendada de aquellas lagunas doradas sin darse cuenta de que alguien más venía por el pasillo.

—Ten cuidado, tonta —mascullo una chica de ojos rojos, limpiándose el uniforme como su la hubiesen manchado con algo—. A ver si a la otra te fijas por donde caminas, fenómeno. —Dicho esto volvió su vista al frente—. ¡Sesshoumaru, espérame! —pidió con congoja, corriendo a colgarse del brazo del muchacho de cabello claro.

Rin hizo una mueca con los labios y volvió al salón.

Mientras, en la clase 1-2, Sango jugaba con el borde de su falda. No hacía muchos minutos atrás que un chico de ojos azulados de segundo año había ido a declararle abiertamente su amor en frente de toda la clase, no obstante, antes de que ella se recuperara de la impresión y bajara la sangre de sus mejillas el muchacho se había alejado para darle un cumplido a una compañera de clase, y luego a otra, a una chica de la clase de al lado y a otra de cabello rojo, acompañada por Kouga. El moreno no tardó en mostrar los dientes y mandar al chico a volar, aun cuando era uno de curso superior.

Tenía coraje. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle tales palabras si luego corría hacia cualquier otra mujer! Era un mujeriego, ¡un mujeriego y pervertido!

—Lo escuché —soltó Kagome a su espalda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Ese chico que se te declaró, eres toda una rompe corazones.

—No digas tonterías. —Sango alzó el rostro orgullosa—. Es sólo un _playboy_ de segundo que viene a hacerse el lindo con las de primero, incluso Kouga lo puso en su lugar.

—¿Kouga? —Ella asintió—. ¿Qué hacía Kouga en este salón?

—En realidad iba a la clase de al lado, la 1-1. Acompañaba a una chica. —Le dio una mirada divertida—. Parece que alguien ya tiene el camino libre para ir por ese chico de segundo.

—¿D-de qué est-tás habland-do? —tartamudeó la pelinegra, ajena (hasta ese momento) a las insinuaciones de su amiga. La verdad era que había visto al chico de segundo al cual se refería: ibas tras la misma chica de la mañana. Aquello no le gustaba, sentía que su corazón se encogía.

Sango notó la mirada entristecida de su amiga y prefirió no referirse al tema otra vez. Había escuchado de sus compañeras de clase que aquel muchacho de ojos dorados, Inuyasha, además de ser el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru, un chico de último año que atraía la mayoría de la atención de las féminas, pasaba constantemente por conflictos con su novia, y es que ésta mantenía una amistad —según voces ajenas: más que extraña— con un muchacho que ya iba en la universidad. Por esto la castaña creía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se fijara en su amiga, había notado a primera vista que un chispazo había ocurrido.

Ayame, por su parte, era la única feliz en este cuarteto de muchachas. Se había reencontrado con Kouga, su primer amor de la más tierna infancia, y habían pasado el escaso tiempo que les quedaba del receso juntos, recordando los años que pasaron en compañía mutua. Cuando la defendió de manera tan categórica ante los coqueteos descarados de un chico de un curso superior se sorprendió: recordaba su amistad celosa, pero aquella reacción, lo sabía, significaba que aún había algo más que amistad allí. Con una sonrisa en la cara llegaron al salón donde el moreno se marchó con la promesa de verse en el otro receso. Ayame vio a Rin en su asiento, escuchando música como siempre.

—Por favor, deja esa actitud sombría —le pidió la pelirroja. Su amiga le dio una mirada cansada y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Ahora les tocaba deportes junto con la clase de al lado, la mayoría de las chicas iban felices a camarines; decepcionada porque era con la clase 1-2 y no la 1-3 de Kouga, Ayame escuchó que también les tocaba con la clase de ese lindo chico de último año. Esperó que al menos eso motivara a su amiga.

Después del calentamiento debieron probar sus destrezas en el atletismo. Partiendo las mujeres, Ayame alcanzó fácilmente el primer lugar aunque una castaña de la clase de al lado la siguiera relativamente cerca. Rin apenas alcanzó el sexto lugar de ocho. Antes solía disfrutar del deporte; ahora, sus preferencias habían cambiado.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor —le dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados, indiferente. Había pasado por su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Rin parpadeó. Sí, podía hacerlo mejor. Ahora era el turno de los chicos. Se pidieron voluntarios y el joven que causaba grandes suspiros ya se estaba acomodando en la pista. Ganó, por supuesto, y por una gran ventaja. Ayame creía que si Kouga hubiese estado presente, el albino hubiese sido alcanzado.

Para la última carrera femenina faltaban chicas así que se pidieron voluntarias. Ayame saltó de su lugar como un resorte, y la castaña que antes quedó segunda también le siguió. Rin, sorprendiendo a su pelirroja amiga, también fue de voluntaria. El maestro dio la partida y al cabo de doscientos metros Ayame volvió a quedar en primer lugar, la chica de la clase de al lado le siguió más de cerca pero no consiguió vencerla. Rin, por su parte, logró posicionarse en el tercer lugar, bastante próxima a la alta muchacha castaña.

—Gran carrera —dijo ella, presentándose como Sango. Ayame estrechó su mano y se presentó también—. Para la próxima ganaré.

—Lo dudo —aseguró la ojiverde con una sonrisa amistosa—. Ella es Rin.

—Mucho gusto. —Sango le pidió a su amiga que se acercara también—. Ella es Kagome, no es muy buena en los deportes —bromeó.

—¡Oye! —Kagome tenía el rostro rojo—. Soy buena cuando no hay que correr, como en el lanzamiento con arco —se defendió.

Las cuatro muchachas trabaron amistad casi de inmediato. A la salida de camarines Ayame le dijo a Rin que se iba al salón (y es que su amiga siempre demoraba demasiado, hacía todo con una calma estresante) en compañía de las chicas de la clase de al lado. La pelinegra asintió y trató de apurarse, tampoco quería llegar tarde a clases. Su estómago sonaba también, de pronto le había bajado el hambre.

—Corriste bien. —La voz a su espalda cuando salía la sorprendió. El estómago de Rin volvió a rugir, avergonzándola. Él soltó una risa baja—. Nos vemos.

—Espera. —Rin tomó sin pensar su brazo, soltándolo en el acto. Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder—. Lo siento, yo... Hola —sonrió nerviosa.

—Hola —respondió él, taciturno. Rin no comprendía su cambio de actitud.

—Qué frío —murmuró.

—Mira quién lo dice —escuchó que le replicó mientras se alejaba.

Rin se quedó un segundo pensando en lo que le había replicado. Ella no era fría, le gustaba estar en compañía de otros aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Ella había cambiado, pero no le gustaba su _nueva yo_ , quería volver a ser la cálida Rin de antes, la alegre y chillona Rin, la Rin que Ayame insistía cada día en volver a ser. Casi escuchaba su voz en su cabeza. _Ve, Rin_. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia el albino, volvió a jalar su brazo y se paró en la punta de sus pies, chocando torpemente sus labios en un beso. Sabía sus mejillas rojas pero aun así insistió hasta que él cedió y la tomó por la cintura, profundizando el beso.

Sango había ido a por unos refrescos a la máquina cerca del salón para ella y Kagome cuando un muchacho de ojos azules la interceptó. Miroku llevaba siguiéndola desde la clase de deportes pero ella se las había ingeniado para esquivarlo. Ahora se sentía acorralada. Sus palabras a comienzo del día seguían rondando en su cabeza. Miroku fue claro.

—Sanguito, de verdad me gustas, y sé que no soy tu modelo de hombre (eso me lo dejaste claro con las tres cachetadas que me diste en la hora anterior), pero he cambiado, sólo por tenerte a ti.

—Eres un mujeriego —sentenció ella, desviando la mirada. Aquello cayó como un balde sobre Miroku, tenía todo un monólogo planeado y la morena le tira aquella afirmación. Sí, era un mujeriego, pero lo era: ahora, por ella, quería cambiar.

—Me flechaste —volvió a declarar—. La naturaleza del hombre lo llama a buscar la perfección, desde tu rechazo hoy no he dejado de pensar en ti, por favor dame una oportunidad.

La castaña se lo pensó. Era cierto que había notado que ahora el ojiazul sólo la miraba a ella y había dejado de acosar a sus compañeras, además de las chicas de las otras clases. Le sonrió: si las cosas no resultaban, siempre podía golpearlo por infiel.

En el salón 1-2, Kagome aguardaba a que Sango volviera con sus refrescos antes de que comenzara la clase cuando notó que alguien trataba de mirar disimuladamente por la puerta del salón sin conseguirlo. Era Inuyasha. Su corazón comenzó a latir ligeramente más rápido mientras sentía que la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Inuyasha la llamó en un susurro y aguardó a que ella abandonara el salón para indicarle que lo siguiera.

—Kagome, yo... —murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Carraspeó un poco—. Kagome, yo creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Inuyasha —susurró ella. Cuánto deseaba escuchar eso, pero sabía que él tenía novia, no iba a dar pie a una aventura por mucho que gustara de aquel chico de ojos dorados, aun cuando supiera ahora que él también gustaba de ella.

—Mi relación con Kikyo terminó, no podía estar con ella siendo consiente de mis sentimientos por ti —añadió, cambiando el escenario y el rumbo de los pensamientos de la azabache.

—Inuyasha —volvió a susurrar. Sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus orbes chocolate. El chico sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a ella y sujetando sus mejillas.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Kagome? —preguntó, pasando sus dedos por el rostro de ella para evitar que aquellas lágrimas, aunque fueran de felicidad, de deslizaran por su perlada piel.

—Inuyasha —murmuró otra vez, asintiendo con el rostro y abrazándolo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabello.

El día al fin terminaba.

Sango y Kagome salieron de su salón y vieron a Kouga en la distancia, en la puerta principal de la escuela, aguardando. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar vieron que Ayame corría hacia él y se lanzaba a sus brazos, siendo recibida por un alegre moreno. Si no los hubieran visto besándose no lo creerían. ¿Acaso eran novios? ¿Desde cuándo? Ellos las vieron acercarse, las mejillas se tornaron carmines en ambos protagonistas y explicaron la situación. Se conocían desde pequeños pero por cosas del destino habían tomado rumbos distintos. Ahora, que volvían a verse, los sentimientos habían aflorado.

Kouga se despidió de todas para dejar de ser el centro de atención (y lo incómodo de la situación también). De la escuela se vio salir a Kikyo, tan concentrada en su teléfono que pasó por su lado y ni cuenta se dio. Inuyasha y Miroku venían detrás, el primero mirando el suelo mientras que el segundo era todo sonrisas. Le extendió una flor a su castaña cuando pasó por su lado y se despidió con un sutil beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha, por su parte, tomó a Kagome de la mano y la alejó de sus bulliciosas amigas para despedirse sin testigos chismosos.

Volviendo a estar las tres féminas a la espera de la cuarta integrante de este grupo de amigas, Ayame casi se cae al suelo. Lejos, debajo de un árbol, estaba el albino de último año, y camino hacia él iba Kagura, una compañera de su clase. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todas, fue Rin quien ganó esa carrera y aprovechó el impulso para mandarla lejos.

—¡Muévete perra! —dijo antes de empujarla, colgándose ella esta vez del brazo de Sesshoumaru—. Hola —le dijo a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola —susurró él antes de tomarla posesivamente de la cintura, arrinconándola entre él y el árbol y tomando posesión de sus labios.

Las tres adolescentes desviaron el rostro, avergonzadas, y comenzaron a charlas de trivialidades mientras esperaban a que el otro par se separara. La pelinegra volvió al cabo de unos minutos en solitario, radiante como el sol, con aquella alegre personalidad que antes tenía.

Las cuatro, sonrientes, decidieron emprender el rumbo a casa juntas.

—A ver, a ver, a ver. Recapitulemos entonces, a ver si entendí de qué va toda esta historia —dijo Shiori, quien en un comienzo escuchaba ansiosa toda la historia luego de que este cuarteto entrara a la cafetería en la que trabajaba para pasar lo que quedaba de tarde—. ¿Tú te reencontraste con el amor de tu vida quien pasó los últimos tres años persiguiéndola a ella, quien encontró a un chico que terminó con su novia nada más al conocerla, quien es además el hermano del chico más popular de la secundaria y que se hizo novio de ésta, volviendo a ser la chica súper sociable que antes era, y que tú encontraste a un perfecto _playboy_ que dejó de perseguir a todas las chicas sólo por ti? —Cada una de las chicas asentía a medida que la chica de ojos violeta las iba señalizando—. ¿Y me están diciendo que pasó todo eso sólo durante el primer día de clases, este mismo día?

—Ajá —respondieron las cuatro, sonriendo cada una con el batido en sus manos.

—Y una mierda, qué historia más estúpida —dice mientras se pone de pie, volviendo a trabajar. Su jefe seguramente la regañaría por pasarse la última media hora en una mesa con unas clientas, unas que habían hecho un pedido muy económico por lo demás.

El cuarteto parpadeó sorprendido, pero continuaron con las sonrisas bobas en el rostro y charlando de lo que podría pasar el resto del año.

 **...**

 **¡Hola!**

Si llegaron hasta aquí sin deseos de matarme (y aguantando 4 mil palabras de esta cosa), les doy las gracias Jajaja

Es la primera vez que me voy a la parodia como tal, y siento que no cumplí al menos mi objetivo de que fuera parodia y humor, creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor :c Pero bueno, si llegaron hasta acá, creo que no puede ser taaaaaaan malo (espero que alguien llegue D:)

Me despido, ojalá se pasen por el foro y si quieren participen en él, hay muchas historias dando vuelta producto de los retos (dos de las mías salieron de allí) y son buenísimas, además las chicas son muy agradables (creo que hay un par de chicos también dando vueltas por ahí, la verdad es que llevo un tiempo fuera de las canchas pero planeo repuntar).

 **Nos vemos~**


End file.
